Apokalypse
Das Zweihandschwert Apokalypse wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Unheiligtodesritter. Beschreibung Unheiligtodesritter bringen mit ihrer schrecklichen Klinge 'Apokalypse' Gewalt, Seuchen und Tod über ihre Feinde, wie es auch sonst für sie typisch ist. Diese Todesritter entweihen das Leben und schlagen eine Schneise der Verwüstung mit ihrer gewaltigen und furchterregenden Klinge. Vampirische Dämonen, die man als Nathrezim kennt, haben dieses uralte Schwert geschmiedet. Es trägt Gewalt, Seuchen und Tod in sich. Apokalypse verdiente sich bald einen schrecklichen Ruf in den Händen eines Magiers aus Tirisgarde, der seine zerstörerische Energie nicht beherrschen konnte. Schließlich wurde das Schwert von den bösartigen dunklen Reitern ergriffen, die Medivh, dem verderbten Wächter von Tirisfal, dienten. Sie versteckten die Klinge in den Katakomben unter seinem Zuhause, dem Turm von Karazhan. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Todesritter (23.10.2015) * Apokalypse - "Sie soll Zerstörung und Krieg säen. Hunger und Tod. Sie soll mit Macht locken und dann allem Leben ein Ende setzen." Vorlagen * Vorlage "Knochenernter" - Objekt: Der Haken des Knochenernters. Beschreibung: Diese primitive und brutale Waffe wurde durch die stetige Energieablagerung aus der Eiskronenzitadelle genährt und lässt sich ohne Weiteres in ein Werkzeug des Todes verwandeln. ** Benötigt: Artefaktwissensstufe 6 ** Herkunft: Seuchenmords Geheimlabor (Eiskronenzitadelle). ** Hinweise: Beim Einsatz von Apokalypse dazu kommen, dass ihr ein Mitglied eurer Armee der Toten ruft, welches beim Todesfall Seuchenmords verlorenes Tagesbuch fallen lässt. Schafft ihr es, dieses zu erbeuten, könnt ihr in die Eiskronenzitadelle zu Professor Seuchenmord gehen, um dort eine Falltür im Boden vorzufinden. Diese führt euch in das geheime Labor des Professors, wo Stitchwork auf euch wartet. Besiegt ihn und ihr bekommt das Artefakt-Design! Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Geschichte Die Geschichte von "Apokalypse" können Todesritter durch Artefaktforschungen bei Illanna Schreckensmeer im "Buchband der Toten" in Acherus nachschlagen: Die meisten Geschichten über die Brennende Legion berichten von unzähligen Dämonen, die über ganze Welten herfielen, aber die listigen Nathrezim wussten, dass brutale Gewalt nicht die einzige Möglichkeit ist, einen Feind zu überwältigen. Eine einzige Lüge kann eine Allianz zerbrechen lassen. Ein einziger Tropfen Gift kann einen Riesen zu Fall bringen. Eine einzige Krankheit kann eine Stadt in einen Friedhof verwandeln. Apokalypse, das Schwert der Nathrezim, hat all diese Dinge in die Tat umgesetzt. Es verfügt über die Macht, Seuchen zu verbreiten, Kriege zu entfachen und Verbündete gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Schon vor dem Einfall der Legion hatte dieses Schwert ganze Zivilisationen in den Niedergang getrieben. Nachzulesen in "Buchband der Toten"; Acherus. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Teil 1 Apokalypse war nicht von einem einzelnen Nathrezim allein erschaffen worden. Viele Dämonen waren daran beteiligt, diese Klinge zu schmieden und zu formen, um den Fall der Welten zu beschleunigen. Im Lauf der Jahrhunderte wurde Apokalypse von einem Nathrezim zum anderen weitergereicht. Jeder seiner Träger trug dazu bei, die Zivilisationen der Sterblichen zu schwächen und für die Eroberungen der brennenden Legion verwundbar zu machen. Durch das Heraufbeschwören von Seuchen und Hugnersnöten versetzte Apokalypse seine Gegner in Panik. Durch heimtückische Morde und Akte des Verrats brachte die Waffe die gegner der Legion gegeneinander auf. Allein der Anblick des Schwertes genügte, um die Moral der Sterblichen zu schwächen und sie vor Angst erzittern zu lassen. Wann immer Apokalypse in neue Hände überwechselte, nahmen die Besitzer aus dem Volk der Nathrezim daran Veränderungen und Verbesserungen vor. Dank der Lektionen, die sie im Zuge ihrer Eroberungen lernten, konnten sie das Schwert mit neuen Seuchen und Flüchen versehen. Auf diese Weise wurde Apokalypse zu einem Schmelztiegel aller dunklen Künste, die den Nathrezim zur Verfügung standen. Teil 2 Der letzte Nathrezimbesitzer von Apokalypse war Kathra’natir. Die Waffe wurde ihm im Zuge der Invasion der Brennenden Legion von Navane übergeben. Auf dieser Welt lebte damals eine Handvoll zivilisierter Völker. Sie waren zwar größtenteils untereinander verfeindet, ließen aber notgedrungen ihre Zwistigkeiten ruhen und vereinten sich im Kampf gegen die Dämonen. Es war eine eher brüchige Allianz und damit leichte Beute für Kathra’natir und Apokalypse. Kathra’natir infiltrierte, als einer ihrer Soldaten verkleidet, die Truppen von Navane, um überall Gerüchte über verräterische Umtriebe zu verbreiten und uralte Rivalitäten zu schüren. Diese ganze Zeit über umwölkte Apokalypse den Verstand der Verteidiger. Sie begannen, sich selbst so sehr zu fürchten wie die Legion. All dies mündete schließlich in einer Nacht des Aufruhrs und des mörderischen Blutvergießens. Kathra’natir besah sein Werk zufrieden aus der Ferne und lauschte der durch die Nacht hallenden Symphonie des Chaos. Am nächsten Morgen gab es keinen einzigen Soldaten mehr, der sich der Legion entgegenstellen konnte. Teil 3 Vor Tausenden Jahren wimmelte es in Dalaran von zahlreichen rücksichtslosen Zauberwirkern. Durch ihren Missbrauch der Magie öffneten sie versehentlich Risse in der Realität. Und durch einen dieser Risse bahnte sich Kathra’natir seinen Weg nach Azeroth. Kathra’natir befand, dass Dalaran bereit sei für einen Aufruhr. Viele Bürger der Stadt, die sich nicht mit Magie abgaben, hegten eine kaum verhohlene Abneigung gegen die Zauberwirker und ihre Umtriebe. Kathra’natri verwendete Apokalypse, um die Ängste dieser Bürger noch weiter zu entfachen. Er vergiftete Dalarans Wasserversorgung und die Nahrungsmittelvorräte. Die Stadt litt unter grausamen Seuchen und das gemeine Volk gab den Magiern dafür die Schuld. Ohne das Eingreifen des Wächters Alodi hätte Dalaran sich selbst vernichtet. Er war Mitglied des Rates von Tirisfal, eines geheimen Magierordens, der gegründet worden war, um Azeroth vor den Dämonen zu schützen. Nach einer Serie zermürbender Schlachten gelang es Alodi mit letzter Kraft, Kathra’natir zu besiegen und aus dieser Welt zu verbanne. Doch obwohl der Dämon verschwunden war, blieb Apokalypse zurück. Teil 4 Eine Beschreibung von Apokalypse aus dem Tagebuch von Alodi, dem ersten Wächter von Tirisfal: “In Gegenwart dieser Waffe werde ich körperlich geschwächt. Seltsame Gedanken durchkreuzen meinen Verstand, dunkle Dinge, die ich hier nicht wiedergeben will. Die Waffe bringt längst vergangene Ängste an die Oberfläche und lässt sie wieder aufleben. Und das sind nur ein paar ihrer sanfteren Eigenschaften… Ich habe beantragt, diese Waffe zu zerstören, aber die anderen Ratsmitglieder haben Bedenken geäußert. Sie würden sie lieber zusammen mit den anderen von den Dämonen geborgenen Artefakten wegschließen. Ich halte dies zwar nicht für die beste, aber zumindest für eine gangbare Lösung. Der Rat hat schließlich nur eine Zukunft, wenn wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Waffe nie wieder ans Tageslicht kommt.” Teil 5 Lange nach Kathra’natirs Niederlage, in einer Zeit der großen Unruhe im Rat von Tirisfal, tauchte Apokalypse wieder auf. Um die damals zwar amtierende, aber abtrünnige Wächterin Aegwynn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wurde eigens ein neuer Orden namens Tirisgarde gegründet. Die Tirisgarde bewaffnete sich selbst mit mächtigen Artefakten, um Aegwynn zu überwältigen. Aber dennoch entkam die Wächterin ihren Jägern ein ums andere mal. Aus Verzweiflung holte der Rat schließlich Apokalypse und andere streng bewachte Relikte wieder hervor. Diese extrem gefährlichen Waffen wurden dann an die verdientesten und treuesten Mitglieder der Tirisgarde ausgegeben. Apokalypse selbst wurde Laith Sha’ol anvertraut. Aber von dem Moment an, da er das Schwert in seine Hände nahm, wurde er immer mehr von einer Finsternis erfasst und schließlich vollständig überwältigt. Teil 6 Apokalypse verlieh Laith Sha'ol mehr Macht, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Aber das hatte seinen Preis. Hass verwirrte seinen Verstand und er war fortan besessen von der Idee, Aegwynn töten zu müssen. Im Menschendorf Corwell verpasste Laith seine Beute nur knapp. Er befragte daraufhin die Einwohner und beschuldigte sie, mit Aegwynn zu kooperieren. Und obwohl die Bürger von Corwell nichts über den Aufenthaltsort der Wächterin wussten, verfielen sie Apokalypses schändlichem Einfluss und fingen an, sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen. Schon bald herrschte in dem vorher so friedvollen Dorf die Zwietracht. In einem jähzornigen Anfall tötete Laith den Dorfältesten und löste damit eine Welle der Gewalt aus. Freunde und Familienangehörige fielen mit bloßen Händen und allem, was sich als Waffe eignete, übereinander her. Nur Laith entkam diesem Blutbad. Teil 7 Von Seuchen, Flüchen und der Pest, verfasst von der königlichen Historikerin Archesonus, Auszug aus Kapitel acht: "In der Geschichte gibt es eine seltsame Periode voller Krankheiten, Hungersnöten und Gewalt. Genaue Gründe für diese harten Zeiten sind unbekannt. Einer Theorie zufolge hängen sie mit einem namenlosen Reiter und einem Schwert von bösartiger Herkunft zusammen. In einigen Legenden reitet diese Figur auf einem bleichen Pferd. In anderen ist es eine schwarze Stute mit glühenden Augen. Immer aber ist sein Weg von Katastrophen gesäumt. Ernten vertrockneten, Krankheiten breiteten sich aus, Unschuldige fielen tot um. Aus diesem Grund gab man dem Reiter viele Namen: Krieg, Tod, Hungersnot, Seuche. Ich glaube allerdings, dass eine solche Person gar nicht existiert hat, sondern vielmehr als Sinnbild für die Leiden der damaligen Bevölkerung diente." Teil 8 Als die Wächterin Aegwynn von Laith Sha'ol und Apokalypse erfuhr, wählte sie den Kampf, um die Welt vor der Dämonenklinge zu schützen. Aegwynn lockte Laith in eine Falle, um ihn geschwind auszuschalten. allerdings hatte sie Apokalypses wahre Stärke unterschätzt, denn mithilfe des Schwertes gelang es Laith, der Wächterin ihre Lebenskraft zu entziehen. Gegen Apokalypses vampirische Mächte konnten Aegwynns Zauber nichts ausrichten. Kurz bevor sie zusammenbrach, sprach sie einen letzten Zauber, der die Bande zwischen Laith und dem Schwert löste. In diesem moment lichtete sich die Dunkelheit in Laiths Verstand und er begriff all das Leid und die Schrecken, die er unter dem Einfluss von Apokalypse angerichtet hatte. Von dieser furchtbaren Erkenntnis überwältigt, ließ er Apokalypse fallen und rannte davon, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzusehen. Teil 9 Ein Bericht des Rats von Tirisfal über den Aufenthaltsort von Apokalypse, Autor unbekannt: "Es ist weiterhin unbekannt, wohin Laith Sha'ol verschwunden oder ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Bezüglich Apokalypse berichten die Agenten der Tirisgarde, dass Aegwynn versucht haben soll, das Schwert zu vernichten und ihm die Macht zu nehmen, sie aber an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert sei. Sie soll daraufhin versucht haben, die Waffe an einen geheimen Ort zu bringen und diesen zu versiegeln. Es gibt zwei plausible Theorien über den möglichen Verbleib der Waffe: Aegwynn könnte sie am Ort des Kampfes mit Laith vergraben und durch Magie geschützt haben. Oder sie hat das Schwert in ein arkanes Behältnis gesperrt und ins Herz des Schwarzfels geworfen. Es mag eine Weile dauern, aber letztlich werden unsere Agenten die Wahrheit herausfinden und das Schwert bergen." Teil 10 Laith Sha'ol hat Apokalypse nie wiedergesehen. Aber die grausame Ironie des Schicksals hat es seinem Nachfahren in die Hände gelegt. Nach seinem Kampf mit der Wächterin Aegwynn flo Laith nach Sturmwind und gründete dort eine Familie. Um für seine Vergangenheit zu büßen, half er selbst zwar den Bedürftigen, aber sein Sohn Ariden lebte kein solch altruistisches Leben. Ariden bereiste die Ländereien von Sturmwind mit einer Gruppe zweifelhafter händler und Trickbetrüger, die ahnungslosen Bürgern gefälschte Elixiere und Artefakte verkauften, um sich auf deren Kosten zu bereichern. Als sie aber in Karazhan versuchten, dem Wächter Medivh ihre Waren unterzujubeln, endete ihre glückssträhne. Medivh durchschaute ihren Schwindel sofort. Um die zwielichtigen Händler zu bestrafen, verdammte der Wächter sie dazu, ihm zu dienen. Ariden und seine freverischen Mitstreiter wurden als die Dunklen Reiter bekannt. Von diesem Tag an würden sie die Lande durchstreifen, um verschollene Artefakten aufzuspüren und sie nach Karazhan zu bringen. Eines der Artefakte, die Ariden entdeckte, war Apokalypse. Teil 11 Ariden wusste nichts über die Herkunft von Apokalypse und dessen tödliche Kräfte. Aber aufgrund der Geschichte seines Vaters mit der Waffe fühlte er sich in brennendem Verlangen zu ihr hingezogen. Und so trieb er die Dunklen Reiter zu einer fieberhaften Suche nach dem mysteriösen Artefakt an. Die Dunklen Reiter durchsuchten die gesamten Östlichen Königreiche, bevor sie das Schwert endlich im Ödland fanden. Trotz Aegwynns Bemühungen, Apokalypse zu verbergen, war das Schwert wieder aufgetaucht. Ariden wusste nicht, wer die Waffe an dieser Stelle zurückgelassen hatte, und es war ihm auch egal. Als Ariden das Schwert schließlich in seinen Händen hielt, ließ das brennende Verlangen endlich nach. In den folgenden Jahren entdeckte er noch viele Artefakte, aber keines berührte ihn so sehr wie Apokalypse. Und keines kam ihm je wieder so vertraut vor. Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Schwert Kategorie:Klasse: Todesritter Kategorie:Acherus